Dongeng Ngaco II
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Len dan Rin nemu lampu ajaib yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Ending yang nggak jelas, bahasa awut-awutan, dll. Fell free to review.


Merodine V Presented

**Dongeng aneh II**

Disclaimer : Seluruh konten yang ada didalam cerita bukan milik Merodine

Kata Sambutan (?) :

Karena iseng ga ada yang bisa dikerjain, saya nonton TV. Saya terinspirasi sebuah iklan yang ada 'jin'nya itu dan akhirnya jadilah cerita ini. Yah, selamat membaca deh..

* * *

><p>Jauh didalam desa yang terpencil hiduplah dua ekor, ehm.. Dua orang kembar. Yang perempuan bernama Kagamine Rin dan yang laki-laki bernama Kagamine Len. Mereka berdua amat mirip (yaiyalah, namanya juga kembar!). Yang satu loli, yang satu shota#plak! Mereka berdua ingin hidup lebih bahagia. Mereka sebenarnya kaya tujuh turunan, namun sayang mereka keturunan ke-delapan. Yah, kasihan ya?<p>

Pada suatu hari, Len menemukan sebuah lampu ajaib di halaman belakangnya. Nggak kayak di cerita Aladin, Len malah nemuin lampu senter. Tapi saat lampu tersebut digosok-gosok olehnya.. Nggak keluar apa-apa. Dia coba gosok lebih perlahan, dan.. Masih nggak keluar juga. Rin pun lewat dan penasaran melihat saudara kembarnya itu.

"Eh, Len, lo lagi ngapain senter digosok-gosok?" tanya Rin.

"Ini.. Gue nemu lampu ajaib nih. Tapi udah gue gosok-gosok nggak keluar apa-apaan tuh!" ucap Len agak kesal.

"Lah lo tau darimana tuh senter ajaib coba? Udah lo gosok-gosok aja ga keluar apa-apaan." ucap Rin.

"Au dah, di skripnya sih tulisannya gitu." Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil membaca ulang skripnya.

"Lah berarti lo diboongin sama authornya, Len.." Rin sweatdrop.

"Siamang! Gue dikerjain! Woi, author, lo punya nyawa berapa berani ngerjain gue HAH?" ucap Len nyolot.

"Satu bang.. Ampun, ane ga boong deh gan. Ntu tuh lampu ajaib.." ucap author-nya yang ketakutan pas Len udah ngeluarin roadroller-nya.

"Sini.. Coba gue yang megang tuh senter." Rin mengambil senternya dari Len dan mulai mengelus-elusnya. Blush!

"Saya kasih tiga permintaan!" seorang jin keluar dari senter tersebut.

"Dasar jin cabul. Dielus-elus cewek aja baru mau keluar." ledek Len. Rin ikutan ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sorry gan, ane udah lama soalnya nggak ngerasain dielus cewek. Hehehe.." ucap jin itu. Len sama Rin cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, nih beneran bisa minta tiga permintaan nih? Yakin ga bisa dikabulin?" tanya Rin.

"Ane janji deh gan. Sip, permintaan pertama apaan nih?" tanya jin teesebut.

Len dan Rin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Mereka harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

"Mm.. Kami pengen jadi orang yang kaya raya!" pinta Rin dan Len berbarengan.

"Bisa diatur.. Syaratnya kalian harus rajin menabung dan kerja keras untuk mencari uang." ucap Jin tersebut yang langsung dilindas roadroller oleh Rin dan Len.

"Katanya dikabulin WOI?" ucap Rin dan Len kesel.

"Ya abis mau diapain lagi gan? Ane kaya tujuh turunan, tapi ane keturunan ke-delapan sih. Jadi harta ane abis deh." ucap jin tersebut dengan tampang melas. Karena kasihan, Len dan Rin kembali melindas jin tersebut (?).

"Ah, ga seru nih. Katanya bisa ngabulin tiga permintaan. Kok gue minta kaya aja ga bisa?" tanya Len kesel.

"Lah kalau ane bisa, yang miskin di Indonesia udah kagak ada gan. Ga mikir ye? Ckck.." ucap jin tersebut.

"Pinter lo. Yaudah deh, permintaan pertamanya kami ganti. Kami mau.. Mm.." Len dan Rin kembali berpikir.

"Gue mau jadi Spiderman!" pinta Len. Rin cengo mendengar permintaan Len.

"Nah, itu ane bisa!" tiba-tiba Len langsung memakai kostum Spiderman lengkap dengan topengnya.

"Asik! Gue bisa manjat tembok tetangga nih buat ngintip si Juminten mandi! Hehe.." Len langsung dapat jitakan manis dari Rin.

"Dasar lo Len. Sama aja cabulnya sama tuh jin." ucap Rin kesal.

"Aww, becanda Rin. Just ujan! Eh, just kidding!" ucap Len.

"Udah sana lo ngintip si Juminten mandi. Yang dua lagi punya gue ah!" ucap Rin.

"Yee, ndak! Saya ndak mau!" ucap Len dengan nada kayak guru MTK di sekolah author.

"Hei, hei, saudara kembar harus saling berbagi dong." ucap sang jin.

"Kalau gitu permintaannya jadi empat dong biar genap!" pinta Rin dan Len.

"Enak aja. Minta aja sama jin-jin yang laen." ucap jin itu.

"Emang masih ada?" tanya Rin.

"Cari aja di toko-toko kaset terdekat dan di bioskop-bioskop kesayangan anda." ucap jin itu asal. Breemmm..! Kalian tau itu bunyi apa? Yep, tuh jin dilindes lagi sama roadroller bersaudara.

"Jin geblek." ucap Len.

"Au lo. Mending tadi ga usah gue elus-elus dah." ucap Rin.

"Yaelah gan, ane kan cuma becanda. Peace ya gan?" ucap jin itu.

"Jadiin sepuluh permintaan, baru kita deal." ucap Len dan Rin.

"Lima deh ya?" tawar jin.

"Delapan?" pinta Rin.

"Enam deh." jin nawar lagi.

"Yaudah, lima aja." pinta Len.

"Tiga deh gan." tuh jin masih nawar aja.

"Lo gila ya? Lima, ambil atau gue lindes roadroller nih?" ancam Len dengan roadroller-nya.

"Iya deh gan.. Lima permintaan, dipotong pajak ye jadi tiga?" ucap jin dan berhasil mendapatkan lindasan roadroller dari Len.

"Ga pake pajak! Lo kira lo Jayus Tambunan apa maen-maen sama pajak?" ucap Len.

"Iye, iye.. Lima deh.." ucap jin itu pasrah.

"Gue duluan ah! Gue pengen Len jadi cewek!" pinta Rin. Blush! Ada dua orang Rin sekarang.

"Huwaa! Gue kok jadi kayak gini sih? Rin, rese lo!" ucap Len.

"Lo cakepan Len kalau jadi cewek. Hehehe.. Mirip gue." ucap Rin sambil nyengir.

"Au ah! Ngajakin perang lo! Gue mau Rin jadi cowok!" Blush! Rin sekarang jadi cowok.

"What the- dada gue mana?" Rin memegang dadanya yang kini rata.

"Emang udah dari sananya rata kayak papan kali, Rin?" ucap Len dan.. Breemmm..!

"Gue ga mau kayak gini! Gue ga mau kayak gini! Masa Rin yang cantik nan unyu bahkan lebih unyu dari personil Cherrybell ini jadi cowok kayak Lenny sih? Ikh, ga banget!" ucap Rin lebay.

"Lebay lo. Ama personil 7icons aja masih kalah unyu lo." ucap Len.

"Wau ah! Kesel gue sama lo! Pokoknya sekarang LO, GUE, END!" ucap Rin.

"Lah gue yang mirip Bisma SM*SH masa jadi kayak gini?" ucap Len.

"Bisma apaan lo mah? Sopir Bis malem lo mah!" ucap Rin kesel.

"Woi, malah berantem.. Tiga permintaan lagi gimana ini?" tanya jin itu.

"Gue pengen jadi cewek lagi!" ucap Rin.

"Gue pengen jadi cowok lagi!" ucap Len.

Blush! Mereka berdua pun kembali menjadi normal kembali.

"Sudah terpakai empat, jadi tinggal satu permintaan ya gan?" ucap jin.

"Ah elah, lo sih Rin pake minta gue jadi cewek dulu." ucap Len kesel.

"Lah lo napa bales? Gue dijadiin cowok juga sama lo." ucap Rin kesel juga.

"Yaudah deh, kita damai ya? Kita pakai permintaan terakhir ini sebaik mungkin, ok?" ajak Len. Rin pun mengangguk setuju.

Tiba-tiba seorang kakek tua lewat. Kakek itu sedang terbatuk-batuk dan dalam kondisi lemah. Len dan Rin pun langsung mendekati kakek tua tersebut.

"Kek, ada upil." ucap Len dan langsung dijitak Rin.

"Maaf kek, Len emang rada-rada bego gitu deh. Mm.. Kakek kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Kakek lapar dan haus.. Kakek sudah tidak punya uang lagi sekarang.." ucap kakek itu lemah. Rin dan Len pun merasa kasihan dan membawa kakek itu menemui jin.

"Jin, untuk permintaan terakhir kami.." Len ragu.

"Umm.. Kami mau supaya kakek ini mendapatkan makanan dan minuman supaya dapat melanjutkan perjalanannya." ucap Rin. Kakek tersebut agak kaget mendengar ucapan Len dan Rin.

"Astagfirullah, kalian memang anak-anak yang baik ternyata. Ane akan kabulkan permintaan kalian." Blush! Kakek itu pun dapat makan dan minum dengan lahap. Sementara Rin dan Len hanya tersenyum memandangi kakek tua tersebut yang kelihatan senang sekali. Sedangkan jin tadi menghilang bersama senternya.

"Nak, terimakasih ya atas makanannya. Sekarang kakek akan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah kakek." ucap kakek tersebut.

"Mau kami antar kek?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih anak muda." kakek itu pun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Yah, Alhamdulillah ya kakek itu bisa pulang dengan selamat." ucap Rin.

"Ya, Insyaallah dia akan sampai rumahnya dengan selamat." ucap Len. Dia dan Rin pun masuk kembali kedalam gubuk mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Len dan Rin masih melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Rin sedang memasak untuk Len, sementara Len sedang nyuciin truk sekalian sama sapi-sapinya buat nyari uang. Tapi hari itu mereka kedatangan seorang tamu yang tidak lain adalah kakek tua yang waktu itu mereka tolong. Ternyata kakek tersebut kaya raya.

"Kakek ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian. Kakek ingin menjadikan kalian anak angkat kakek." ucap kakek itu.

"Eh? Emang kakek masih kuat ngangkat kami? Ga takut rematik gitu?" tanya Len, ditambah jitakan dari Rin.

"Hahaha.. Maksud kakek, kakek ingin menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai anak kakek sendiri. Mau kan?" tanya kakek tersebut.

Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Rin dan Len langsung mengangguk dengan bahagia, kemudian mereka berdua pun langsung sujud syukur. Akhirnya, Len dan Rin pun dapat hidup dengan bahagia setelah kakek itu mengangkat mereka jadi anak angkatnya.

Sementara itu, dimana jin tersebut?

"Ane kasih satu permintaan!"

"Kuda poni!" Blush!

"Kok pucet!" Duagh! Jin itu dipukul.

"Kok CEBOL!" lagi-lagi dia kena pukul.

"Kok poni!" jin itu pun dipukuli.

"Ini salah, itu salah! Ane kok salah mulu?" tanya jin tersebut.

"Ngomong opo?"

"Ndak, ndak! Huwaaaa!"

Sekian...

Fell free to review


End file.
